


Crazy Hat Day

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: Blair organizes a Crazy Christmas Hat Day.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Drabble Day - due 11 Dec - antlers prompt





	Crazy Hat Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the Sentinel Secret Santa. The prompt - antlers.

Walking into the bullpen, Jim Ellison stopped in his tracks. All the Major Crime staff were wearing Christmas headbands or hats. Megan’s headband had upside down elf legs swaying as she moved, Rhonda’s hat was a Christmas tree replete with ornaments, Henri Brown had an elf hat on that twinkled with small lights, Rafe had a snowman on his head and Joel was wearing what looked like a chimney with Santa’s legs sticking out of the top.

Saying nothing to his colleagues about their headgear Jim walked over to Simon’s door, knocked and then entered. Half expecting to find Simon in an absurd hat, Jim was relieved when Simon glanced up – head bare - and indicated he should sit.

“How’d your meeting with the DA go?” Simon asked.

“He’s getting ready for trial. With all the evidence we uncovered I think Darian will be going away for a long time.”

“Good,” Simon answered, sitting back.

“What’s going on out there?” Jim asked, indicating the bullpen.

“I guess Sandburg didn’t tell you. But then why would he? You only live in the same house as him.”

“What didn’t Sandburg tell me?”

“He came up with the idea of a Crazy Christmas Hat Day and I guess the staff liked the idea. Every time he came in from Rainier he talked about it. How’d you miss the conversations?”

“I haven’t seen Sandburg all week. I’ve been working with the joint taskforce. I’ve been out of the office when he was here.”

“Consider yourself lucky. You won’t need a hat.”

It was at that moment there was a knock on Simon’s door and Blair popped his head in. Both men turned and stared. Blair was wearing what looked like a wrapped gift box on his head. “Hey, Simon,” he began and noticed Jim. “Oh hi, Jim,” he smiled brightly. “I’m glad you’re back. I wouldn’t want you to miss Crazy Christmas Hat Day. I brought you each a hat just in case you didn’t have time to get one.”

With that Blair held up two hats. One had antlers with bells on the end of the antlers and the other was a red and white Santa hat. 

“Sandburg,” Simon started about to throw the young man out of his office. But then he stopped. Simon was a good captain and a good captain thought about the morale of his staff. It was obvious everyone in the bullpen was enjoying the hat day. He could hear laughter and jokes all day lightening what was always a heavy load. “Give me the Santa hat. Jim can have the antlers.” 

It was obviously not the response Blair expected. He had been sure he was going to get tossed out of Simon’s office but his smile grew even bigger as he walked over and handed Simon the Santa hat before turning to Jim and handing him the antlers.

“Thanks,” Jim said in a less than enthused voice.

“You have to admit this is easier to deal with than an Ugly Christmas Sweater Day. And a lot cheaper," Blair answered with a laugh.

Putting on the Santa hat, Simon looked pointedly at Jim who jingled the bells before donning his hat. Standing, Simon sighed. “Let’s show our support, Jim,” he walked to the door of the office and opening it, stepped out Blair and Jim behind him.

In the bullpen Rhonda had just finished setting up a small table with a large urn of hot water and packets of hot chocolate. Beside it were marshmallows, cinnamon, peppermint sticks, milk and various kinds of cookies. Members of the bullpen were already starting for the treats when Simon cleared his throat. All eyes turned to Simon, most breaking into smiles at the sight of Simon joining in the activity. “Santa goes first,” he declared in a loud voice and cut ahead of the staff.

Picking up a cup he made himself a hot chocolate and then turned to his staff. “Happy Crazy Christmas Hat Day,” he saluted and took a sip of his drink. Around him, his staff applauded and though not a sentinel Simon was sure he heard the jingling of some antler bells.


End file.
